


bitter as oranges

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, M/M, Ryan Bergara regrets everything, Some Swearing, little tiny hint of fear kink I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ryan didn't notice anything until people online started saying it, and then he just couldn't stop seeing the signs.





	bitter as oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

> ETA: minor edits made 8/15/20

The first time Ryan saw the theories online, he thought it was hilarious. And perfect, honestly, because it really caught the attention of the fans and brought in a lot more views as people watched and rewatched episodes for proof.

That it was obviously untrue was beside the point. He and Shane had a laugh about it at home that evening, and Ryan figured that was that. There would be other theories after this one, other laughs to be had.

Except… this one just hung on. And somehow, Ryan couldn’t stop thinking about it.

One night, after Shane had already gone to bed, Ryan was checking their social media mentions. They’d posted a new supernatural episode the day before, and fans were apparently freaking out about one particular clip. Within minutes, Ryan found enhanced stills and slowed down clips of the moment that had caught fans’ attention.

“Well fuck me,” Ryan breathed out when he saw them.

It was a creepy moment, he had to admit. He hadn’t been in the room when it was filmed, and he’d apparently not paid enough attention during editing, so it was weird seeing it now. Weird and slightly disturbing, honestly. It was possible he shouldn’t have been looking at this sort of thing so late at night.

“This is stupid,” he told himself firmly. He closed the laptop and headed to bed, trying to ignore the way the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

***

It had been months since the first theory about Shane being a demon had come out and Ryan hadn’t been able to forget about it. Shane laughed about it every time it was mentioned, and Ryan pretended to, but there was still something bothering him.

He’d started… seeing things. Things about Shane that could probably be explained away, but they built on each other, each one making him more suspicious than the last. It was starting to put a strain on their relationship, both for the show and for their personal relationship.

Ryan decided that it was time to do something about it. It might end with him being a little embarrassed and Shane laughing at his gullibility, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Because the other option…

Well, Ryan was really, _really_ hoping he — and all the fans — was wrong.

He waited until they were home after work. They had some takeout Chinese, watched some dumb movie, and the whole time, Ryan’s body was buzzing with nerves. He opened his mouth several times to say something, but he just couldn’t get the words out.

Finally, they were heading to bed. Ryan followed Shane into the bedroom and watched as his boyfriend changed into pyjamas. He wished he could enjoy the sight a little more.

“Hey, what’s up?” Shane asked when he turned and saw Ryan still standing in the doorway.

Ryan took a deep breath, bracing himself to finally just get this over with. “I have a question and I need you to not laugh at me even if I’m wrong.”

“Ok…” Shane replied, getting that befuddled look that Ryan thought made him look ridiculously adorable.

“I’ve been reading a lot of the theories the fans put online and I think there might actually be merit in this one beacuase I haven’t stopped thinking about it in months,” Ryan said in a rush. Shane raised his eyebrows, obviously already amused. “And I need to know, for real, if it’s true. So. Shane Madej, are you a demon?”

There was a moment when Ryan thought Shane would just start laughing. Which would have been just like him to be honest, and probably would have been the best outcome. But he didn’t. He just stood there, looking at Ryan with a considering look on his face.

Ryan felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up and he took a step back on impulse, hitting the frame of the doorway. Then Shane blinked, and the bottom dropped out of Ryan’s stomach.

Shane’s eyes were black. Pure black. And there was no video to falsify, no strange lighting to explain things away. He had been right. Shane was a demon.

“Oh fuck,” Ryan said, his own eyes wide with sudden terror.

“Satisfied?” Shane asked, grinning with teeth that suddenly looked far too sharp.

There was a strange quality to his voice, like an echo just on the edge of Ryan’s hearing. It made him shiver, and he was ashamed that he wasn’t quite sure if the reaction was entirely out of fear. That was really a thought for later, though, after he was sure his boyfriend wasn’t going to like, rip his heart out of his chest or something.

“Uh, yeah, definitely satisfied,” Ryan replied weakly, because Shane seemed to be waiting for his answer.

Just as quickly as his eyes had gone black, Shane’s eyes went back to normal. His grin morphed into something much softer, a bit goofy like it was when he thought Ryan was doing something dumb but adorable. It was more than a little disconcerting.

“Cool, you ready for bed then?” Shane asked. He turned around and crawled into his side of the bed, looking up at Ryan expectantly.

Ryan nodded, somewhat dazed, and went to get ready because he honestly didn’t know what else to do. Shane was reading in bed when he returned from the bathroom, but he put the book down and turned out the light once Ryan gingerly slipped under the sheets.

The room was silent and dark and Ryan wasn’t sure what to do other than stare at the ceiling, heart still beating too fast. In a few minutes, Shane’s breathing had slowed to the evenness of sleep. Apparently he didn’t think anything big had happened even though Ryan felt like his whole world had suddenly been upended in the matter of a few minutes.

Eventually, he turned over and tried to fall asleep. Maybe Shane being a demon wouldn’t change anything after all. Maybe in the morning things would be just the same as they always had been.

Fuck, his life was weird.


End file.
